fva_horticulturefandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberries Horticulture
When you want to start planting strawberries, choose a variety that best fits you.One of the different types of strawberry plants are summer producing strawberries. Summer producing strawberries can be broken down into early, mid, and late summer plants. For help, ask a local garden shop for more specific advice. Ever-bearing strawberry plants keep growing for a good 5 or so years.Ever-bearing strawberries produce a fair amount of strawberries throughout the year.June fruiting bearing variety will provide with one large supply of strawberries in early to mid summer depending on when you plant them.Day Neutral strawberry plants are similar to ever-bearing but will produce much smaller numbers throughout the year. Alpine strawberries, this plant is very small types of strawberries but packed with flavor ideal for jam makers. Before starting make sure you find the plants you want. If you want a specific variety, check online or ask for a specific stock to be ordered. It's best to buy strawberry plants at exact time you intend to plant them into a container or ground. Leaving them in the store bought container to long cause them to become root-bound, unhealthy and lacking in enough vigor to grow well when it's replanting. Always inspect for disease or signs of poor health, strawberry plants should have a vibrant green leaves and free from spots, brown edges, or ends that are wilted. The roots should be plentiful and very light in color and consider purchasing disease resistant strawberry plants, these are more expensive but they are well known for withstanding numerous types of fungal diseases that strawberry plants are susceptible to. Strawberries grow from the crown, the crown looks the base of the plant before the roots start. When you plant it with a plant that is already grown, but not fully grown, Don't cover the crown but don't have it to exposed either. Always check to ensure that the crown is sitting just above the soil. You'll find strawberry seeds on the outside of fruit, It's fairly unusual placement for seeds in fruit but it is part of what makes the strawberry an interesting fruit. Be aware that growing this from the seed can be tricky, it will be a year before the plant will bear fruit. plant at the right time, this will be determined by strawberry variety that you have chosen, so read the label or consult the retailer. Large fruiting varieties of strawberries are best planted in summer. While strawberry plants usually grown from young plant, it's still possible to grow from seed. Now here are the steps o growing a strawberry plant: step 1:Buy seeds from a local store or online step 2:Fill a container with soil and water it thoroughly step 3: Use your finger to make a 1/4" (6 mm) depression in the soil and leave a 6 inch spacing between each hole. step 4: Place 3 seeds in each hole, the seeds are very small so you might want t0 use tweezers to transfer the seeds to the hole. step 5:Cover seeds by tamping down soil in each hole by simply Don't push too hard because that can cause soil to compact and the seeds will have to struggle to emerge. step 6: Use some plastic wrap to cover the top of the planter to keep the oil moist while the seeds germinate step 7: Then, place the planter in a sunny location, strawberries will benefit from a warm spot with plenty of light. Put the plant near a heat source in the winter time. step 8:Water the seeds to keep the soil moist but not soggy. Check seeds daily to make sure it doesn't dry out step 9: Remove the plastic wrap once the seeds have sprouted. Once seeds reach top of the plastic wrap then go ahead and remove it so they have more room to grow. Don't keep the plastic on once they reach the top. step 10: Once the plastic is off the soil will dry more quickly so check for dryness on a daily bases. step 11:Thin the strawberry plants after the seeds have sprouted by pinching or snipping off the smallest plants but leave about 6" between reaming plants.